In the repair of subsea pipelines using mechanical repair systems in situations where the normally preferred welding is not practical, damaged sections are usually removed and then a replacement section is lowered into position and connected to the two open ends of the pipeline. Normally such open ends are provided with suitable connecting means by which the replacement section may be connected to the ends. Normally such connecting means will be a remotely operated connection such as a collet connector which is hydraulically operated and can be controlled by a remotely operated vehicle or by divers at the location. Recently it has become possible to provide a tool which is inserted into the open end of the pipeline to forge the end outwardly into tight gripping and sealing engagement with a flange or other connecting means surrounding the end. It is also normal to include adjustable joints to allow for axial misalignments and to adjust for the length of the replacement pipe section to space the distance between the two open ends of the pipeline. Such forming is disclosed and suggested in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,388,752 and 4,662,663. Swivel connections are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,195,865, 4,696,494 and 3,727,954. Additionally, expansion joints are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,720,124 and 4,195,865.
It has become a problem to have the tool within the end of the pipeline because it would be much simpler if the tool could be eliminated and the final forming done from the exterior with the replacement section connected thereto. This would avoid the problem of removing the tool after the pipeline end has been forged into the surrounding connector especially for "last end" connections.